Resident Evil: A New Strain
by Hyinuc
Summary: An employee of Umbrella. He wants revenge for himself and a friend that Umbrella killed. But when he finds love will he be able to go through with it? Chapter 14 is up. Please Review.
1. The Plan

Okay. I guess I have to say this. I don't own Resident Evil. (thats not from lack of trying though) I just use it in my boredom. Do I really have to say that again? I'll probably never own it. So this thing is inserted at the begining of each chapter but I'm too lazy to put it there. Anyways. Enjoy. And this is my first story so reviews are needed.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

I hated that clock. But I couldn't do a damn thing about it. If I left than the zombies would get me for sure. And we can't have that. I wouldn't get my revenge on Umbrella if that happened. They destroyed my life. I was going to get revenge. But I didn't know how to do it.

I used to work for them. I was a prodigy, nineteen years old and already a top researcher. My ideas were revolutionary. But they refused to listen. And Birkin didn't help. He was alway feeding them lies about how I was against them. As if. I was nothing without them. But they bought his story and sent me to the Arklay lab.

And of course there was an accident. Those fools. I warned them but they ignored me. Now i just sit here waiting. Im not infected. But I risk it every time I leave for food. Which I must do soon. I had no way to leave. I should just wait for help.

Than I heard a distinct gunshot. I was instantly alert and ready. The zombies didn't have the inteligence to figure out how to shoot a gun. So it had to have been someone alive. I heard more shots and than a scream. I shook my head. They never stood a chance. The numbers are against them. And thats just with the zombies. There were other horrors in the mansion that were far worse than the zombies. But I didn't care. I just needed to get out.

I began to think. The ventilation system was probably infested by now. No escape that way. But what other way was there? The basement flooded bringing up Project Neptune. And with the undead all around in the halls, there was no way of escape. I tried desperately to come up with something, anything that would help me to escape.

The answere almost blinded me. There were computers in the underground lab. If I could get there alive than I could send an email. The company would save me. But no. I quit. Im just a civillian to them. They don't give a damn if I lived or died. But Wesker could help. He was a friend.

The only problem now was how could I get there alive? The zombies were still in the hall. And I had no weapons. I laughed maniacally. I was so close to a plan. If only I could have gotten the memo of the weapon locations. I laughed again. Oh well. I would have to use my mind to defeat these beasts.

I surveyed the room to see if there was anything that could be used as a weapon. There was a fire poker but that was it. I groaned. But it was still better than nothing. I began to outline my plan. I needed to get a few floors down. But i was sure to meet the zombies. I knew so little about them. I needed information. But I had no means to collect it.

This problem was not easily fixed. The only one who would have information had a closed system computer in the room over, but he was a zombie. I had no way to get to his files without being infected by him. Unless I could draw him out.

The idea crystalized quickly. I had seen them several times and new them to be slow. But I don't know how inteligent. It was risky but it was the best chance I had. I walked into the hall cautiously looking all around before i stepped out. I walked over to the directors room and opened the door.

The former director lunged at me. His flesh was rotted and I almost vomited from the smell. I sidestepped and he fell forward. I acted on instinct and smashed his head with my foot. Blood began to spread in a pool and I felt nauseous again. I almost passed out when I heard a shuffle from down the hall. I remembered my plan and stepped into the room locking it and than barricading the door.

The computer was right where I remember it being. I walked over to it and booted it up. It asked for a four digit pass code. I thought about it for a while before I typed in 1489. That was the "secret" code name of the mansion. The screen opened up and I saw at least twenty files. I found all of the ones useful to helping me plan my escape but put the laptop in a bag and threw the bag over my shoulder. There's no knowing what useful files could be found to help me with Umbrella.

My escape was planned. Now I just had to hope it would work.


	2. Putting a plan into action

_SPECIAL INSTRUCTIONS WHEN DISPOSING OF DEAD BODIES._

_We have new information regarding those "beings". They may appear to be dead but in fact they are able to come back to life. However, there are ways to prevent them from becoming active again._

_Currently there are only two known methods to cease their ressurection:_

_1.INCINERATION_

_2:DESTRUCTION OF THE HEAD._

_If further methods are discovered they will be notified immediately._

_Meanwhile to those of you who have the will to live, oil has been placed in the first floor of the mansion. Take as much as you need. _

_You'll need something to light it with, which you will need to find yourself._

I knew it wasn't much. But it was enough. You destroy the head and than no more zombies. The poker should accomplish that easily enough. But there was a big difference between theory and fact. What if it didn't work. And what if it did work but I missed.

STOP!

I could do it. swing hard and aim. they'll drop. but still...

I opened the door resigned and walked down the hall. I walked as silently as possible, my ears straining to hear through the ringing of the silence. The air was musty and my eyes were watering quickly. I made my way to the underground lab. I got down one floor before I saw it. A zombie was standing in the middle of the hall, staring blankly at me. I held my breath but it began to shuffle towards me.

I flinched as it stepped. But I took aim and swung as hard as I could. There was a sickening thud and his head rolled away. I breathed a huge breath of relief. I was jumpy but I was alive. I just stood shaking there for a few minutes until the adrenaline passed.

See. It hadn't been too hard. Just like I said. Take aim and swing hard. I walked a little more confidently but no less cautiously until I found the entrance to the lab. I tried the knob but it was locked. I began panicking, my panic no less real as I heard screams and barks erupt from outside.

So there had been others. Oh well. I looked around, searching for a keycard to gain access to the lab. But the door opened on its own as a hand grabbed me and thrust me inside. I prepared to strike when I saw William Birkin. My blood began to boil. _What was HE doing here! _

"Well well well Kenny. Didn't expect to see you alive. You alright? Not infected are you?"

I shook my head and he looked me over for a second, seemingly searching for a bite or scratch that could have infected me.

"Well thats good. We wouldn't want to have to kill you. But let me guess, you came here to try and escape?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"I figured as much. Well. A chopper is coming to pick me up. No doubt you can hitch a ride. Whats that you got there?" He asked. I realized he was pointing at the Directors laptop.

I figured I might as well tell him.

"Its the laptop of the Director. I used it to see what I could find out about the zombies before I came here." I said.

"Hm. That was pretty smart. No doubt its got some data that Umbrella would pay dearly for. They might even consider giving you your job back in exchange."

My blood began to boil again. _He was the reason I was fired! Why should he care if I kept my old job. _But still what he said made sense. And I would be able to work in better conditions. I nodded to him and he smiled.

"Well we have a few hours before we can leave. The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team is being sent in and we need to collect combat data. So have a seat. We're safe here." Birkin had a smile of pure malice on his face. He was enjoying the prospect of gaining combat data.

I nodded and sat. This combat data could help me. But it would still be hard to watch.

"Okay so the basic thing is this. All the rooms and halls have hidden security cameras. We have to run them through the computer to get the data. Than we have to take it and leave here, before the Alpha squad is sent in."

I nodded and sat at the console. I noticed some files labeled GENOME.

I was curious and tapped Birkin on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"What's this?" I asked. He squinted at the file for a second and than smiled.

"Its just something I'm working on. Wanna take a look?" He asked. He seemed hoping I would say yes, just so he could gloat. But I was curious so I agreed.

He opened the file and I began to read.


	3. Discovery in the lab

_INSTRUCTIONS FOR SYNTHESIS OF THE G-VIRUS ANTIGEN: G-VACCINE, CODE NAMED "DEVIL"_

_Any beings infected by the G-Virus will reproduce through impregnation of an embryo within another living being._

_Unless rejected by the host, the embryo will undertake a process of gradual cellular invasion, infecting the host's cells on a molecular level as it rewrites their DNA._

_Once the metamorphosis is complete, the host will be capable of continuing this cycle of self-replication. The duration of time for the process to run its course will vary from subject to subject._

_In the early stages of cellular invasion, it is possible to halt progression of the metamorphosis through the administration of the G-Vaccine antigen._

_The following procedure details its synthesis._

_The vaccine creation requires the base vaccine. This can be arranged by the activator VAM. First set the empty cartridge to the VAM and activate it. After several moments the process will be complete and the white-colored base vaccine will be set in the cartridge automatically. Then confirm the green light is on, remove the cartridge, and proceed to the next step._

_Once the base vaccine has been prepared, set it in the vaccine synthesis machine located in the P-4 level experimental room._

_The machine is fully automated and only requires the user to push the sequence start switch. At this point, the program will run automatically and synthesis will be complete within approximately 10 seconds._

_As the synthesis of DEVIL is an extremely delicate process, the quality will vary with slight shocks or changes in temperature. Careful handling is required for the proper results._

Despite my contempt for Birkin, I was fascinated. Had he come up with this on his own? I knew he was smart but this was a far greater success than the T-Virus. I had a dilema now. On the one hand, he had single handedly convinced Umbrella to shunt me to this little hell hole. But on the other, Umbrella could offer a lot. Look how far Birkin had come. And I could work with Birkin. Together we would surpass all the other scientists.

But a part of my mind disagreed with this. Why should I work with Birkin? I didn't need him! I could have developed a virus too if I had had access to his resources from Umbrella. But there was no denying what he had done was astounding. Perhaps I should take the job. I could work with the G-Virus. It seemed to have far more capabilities for greatness than the T-Virus.

I bounced the idea off of Birkin and he laughed at me.

"Well I won't pretend that it wouldn't be nice to have someone who could understand the virus at my level around. It would speed up the research process. And it seems you learned your lesson out here. So I guess if Wesker OK's it than you could come help me work on the G-Virus."

I nodded and returned to reading some of the files he had. If indeed I was going to work on it with him, I would need as much background as I could get.

_The G-Virus has the ability to greatly enhance the carrier's metabolism, accelerating cell duplication and revitalisation of cellular function. The major flaws of the G-Virus being that it destroys higher brain function causing the infected person to exhibit animalistic behaviour and self-preservation. The other being its mutagenic qualities, which causes extremely volatile mutations. Those directly injected with the G-Virus ultimately become monsters known as G-mutants. Another downside to it is that, unlike the T-Virus infected carriers, G-Virus carriers don't stop mutating, even without an external stimuli. Still, the G-carriers evolve even faster when wounded, thanks to the incredible regenerative capabilities of the virus._

_Unlike creatures infected with the T-Virus, G-mutants cannot pass infection on to other creatures. Instead they create offspring by impregnating small, parasitic organisms into a live host. This creature rapidly grows inside its host before busrting from their chest in a similar fashion to that seen in the Alien movie series. Once they leave the host body the larva quickly mutate into their adult form and go in search of another host. Should a blood relative of a G-mutant become impregnated the embryo begins to assimilate the host body transforming them into a monster of immense strength. In case the larva should not enter a blood relative of the carrier, it will start devouring the host and grow and change to a hideously deformed beast, known commonly as G-Imagos._

I was stunned. How could he possibly have come up with this? Even with its flaws, this virus was far superior to the T-Virus. My contempt for Birkin was slightly replaced by respect. He had to have been working on this since before he sent me to this place. I marveled at his decotion. But the flaws were still there. How could those be fixed?

I began thinking through it when a light on the screen began to flash on and off slowly. Birkin looked at the light for second and than smiled.

"Show time. The Bravo team is here. Might as well start watching." he seemed genuinely happy to be close to watching this carnage that was surely about to unfold. And as much as I hated to admit it, so was I.


	4. Gather Data

Hey guys. School. I hate it. But still i got a review.

please update! I love it

So yeah. Im gonna get this up ASAP.

Chapter 4

The Helicopter for the Bravo team landed onto the grounds without incident.

Birkin began flipping switches on the console.

"Birkin, what are you doing?"

He smiled.

"Jamming their communications. If we didn't they could call for help. We aren't ready for the Alpha team yet so we stop the communications."

I nodded. It made sense. On the large screen in front of me several different members tried their radios to no avail. I smirked. Is there nothing Umbrella couldn't do?

Birkin pressed a switch and several dogs were released from their cages. He smiled maniacally, waiting for the bloodshed. One of the men shouted a warning and began shooting with a shotgun.I heard him scream and looked to the screen. One of the dogs had found its prey.

"Ah...that would be ..." Birkin said. He pulled out a clipboard and checked it. " Joseph Frost. TOD approxamately 6:26. am. COD: cerebrus. First casualty." He said. I got the hint and entered the data into the computer.

The rest of the Bravo team made it safely into the mansion. I saw several people that I recognized including Wesker's second in command. But than again safely was a relative term. Inside Forest Speyer was attacked by a zombie. He seemed fine and escaped to the balcony where he was killed by crows. And Kenneth J. Sullivan was killed in one of the halls by one of the zombies. Birkin seemed pleased with the results we had been getting

Only a few of the members found safety. Rebecca Chambers was hiding in a supply closet. I smiled at this. I had met her once. She had called me an arogant scientist who knew about as much about chemicals as a dog. Somehow I found it hard to summon compassion for her situation.

After a while Birkin began copying disks of the data.

"Wesker is coming with the Alpha team. We are to be at the helipad when he gets here so we can get out without being noticed. A chopper is standing by."

I nodded. "But how are we going to get to the helipad? Thats five floors away."

He nodded and pushed a few buttons. The wall behind us opened up to reveal an elevator. He smirked at my look of astonishment.

"Let me guess. You want to know why this is here but not in the Blueprints? Well thats Marcus' fault actually. He wanted it secret. Lucky for us they didn't correct the blueprints. So this will take us straight to the Helipad. We get on and deliver this to the Underground Study facility in Racoon City. After that we'll talk to Wesker about letting you help me on the G-Virus project."

"Alright. How long till the Alpha team gets here?"

"I'm not sure. Wesker is gonna fire a few shots to tell us to leave. Not for a couple of hours at least."

I nodded. A couple of hours. Plenty of time to see just what was going on with this place. The laptop was about to tell me more than Birkin ever could about what was happening in this place.


	5. Files

I had been right. The laptop had several files that were ...enlightening. It also had a few faxes.

_To: Sanitation Division  
Attn: Manager of Sanitation  
From: Racoon Disaster Contingency Committee_

_The contents of this fax are confidential and intended for the named addressee only. Any copying, or disclosure of the contents of this fax to any third party is strictly forbidden by the sender._

_After reading the contents of this fax, it must be destroyed immediately._

_We expect significant increase in the damage done by the recent T-Virus' outbreak than initially estimated. There are several concerns._

_First concern  
More than half of the researchers have been infected by the T-Virus and died. It has also been reported that almost all of the survivors of this accident are starting to show symptoms of the T-Virus infection._

_Second concern  
Our Secret Security Patrol Team has also been completely eradicated. Therefore, our most secret research is in danger of public disclosure. Quick actions are demanded to prevent mass media coverage._

_Third concern  
There is a high possibility that most of the specimens are running loose inside the compound. We expect many casualties to follow._

_However yet unfortunate, these casualties underscore the success of our research results. Actions must be taken to prevent our research results from being made public._

_We suspect the first official intervention will come from the State Police and S.T.A.R.S. We strongly recommend taking measures against them first. _

So that's what happened. This letter and many others would shed a complete light on the situation here. But should I share this with Birkin? Not yet. Let's see what else was hidden here.

_CONFIDENTIAL_

_Attn: Chief of Security  
Date: July 22, 1998 2:13_

_X Day is drawing upon us. Execute the following procedures within one week. Prompt actions are demanded._

_1. Lure S.T.A.R.S. to the estate, and obtain B.O.W.'s raw combat data against S.T.A.R.S._

_2. Collect two embryos of each mutated specimens as samples, excluding the Tyrant. Dispose of the Tyrant._

_3. Ensure complete disposal of the Arklay Laboratory including all personnel and test animals. Disguise their deaths as an accident. When the above procedures are executed, report to headquarters for further instructions._

_If for some reason you are unable to execute the procedure by the deadline, report immediately. In case of emergency situations, report directly to the extension number 5691._

_Good luck.  
Umbrella Headquarters.  
Umbrella Inc._

That explains why Birkin was here. This must have been sent out after the fax. But what about the embryos?

"Birkin. I found a letter on here. Take a look at this."

He looked interestedly over my shoulder and scanned the letter. "The embryos are Weskers department. We just get the raw data and get out of here."

I nodded. It made sense. This way if something happened to us they still got the embryos. I found a letter on wordpad also. It was a suicide note.

_ I had to do it. We ran from those things -- helping each other to survive. But Robert started to show the symptoms. I had to do it. Those damn things are pure evil. There was no other way. He would have done the same if it were the other way around. After I put him out of his misery I had to just leave him in the bathroom. Now I'm probably the last one..._

_How could this happen? I'll never forgive myself for being part of this project. Eventually I'll get what's coming to me, though. There's no way to escape from this nut house. It's just a matter of time now._

_Everything is set. All I need is a little courage to get it done. Knowing that I'll leave many things undone is regret beyond words. But, this is better than just waiting to turn into one of them. Please understand and at least let me end my life as a person._

_Linda, please forgive me..._

So thats how he had died. Too bad. If he had succeeded in killing himself, my job would have been easier. But I didn't care. That was in the past and I was alive.

All of these documents showed me things. The inner workings of Umbrella. How little we, their employees, meant so little to them. It was slightly disturbing to me. But still. A job. That paid good money. And a chance to use my mind.

I shook my head. What did it matter what HAD happened here. That was the past. And Umbrella could make my future very profitable indeed. But the feeling of unease persisted.

"Well come on little dude" Birkin said. I bristled at the nickname. "read the files later."

I nodded. We needed to be ready to leave. Sitting and reading on the laptop several stories under where we needed to be ready might not be the best way to do that. I put the laptop back into the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

We got into the elevator and pressed the button H.


	6. The Flight

Well guys (and when i say guys i mean the only one who's been leaving reviews.) here is chapter six. usual disclaimer. Not mine blah blah blah

The elevator rumbled slowly up, jerking several times. I was worried that it was going to fall but the chord held firm. After several agonizing minutes of worrying the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

The helipad was a mess. There was blood spatter everywhere and broken, twisted pieces of metal littered the ground. The chopper still seemed undamaged though, so Birkin and I climbed aboard to wait. I popped the laptop back open and began to read some more.

_March 10, 1998_

_Well it's my first day. I'm so excited! I am now the Director of the Arklay lab facility. I always knew I could do it. They're already deep into their research. It's called the T-Virus. It's supposed to reanimate dead cells. And in certain people with certain traits it would create an ultimate weapon. I'm going to have to pack my stuff into my room and than go look at the research._

_March 13, 1998_

_I think I'm getting the hang of this. I've pretty much figured out the schedule and everything. But some things still bug me. Like today. I was visited by two guys. Albert Wesker and William Birkin. I was shocked to learn that these two are a few of Umbrella's most accomplished researchers. But they are so young! Wesker is always trying to act cool. Why else would he wear those assenine glasses all the time! _I smirked. I had thought the same thing about Wesker before I had gotten to know him. _And Birkin! He is so arrogant it's a wonder he can move around at all under the weight of that big head of his. But at least they weren't staying. That would be too much._

_March 27,1998_

I didn't get to read any farther as three shots were fired in rapid succession.

"That's Wesker. Come on. We have to get this thing running so we can leave." He began giving orders and I followed them. Soon the chopper was running and we were off. I saw the mansion pass below us.

Several figures were running into the mansion. I smiled. Even from here I could tell which one was Wesker. Birkin looked questioningly at me but looked down and smirked when he saw Wesker.

"So where are we flying to?"

"The hospital. There are labs in the basement that we have to deliver the data to. After that we'll see about your job. I think we should go over Wesker's head though. He doesn't have the time right now. But that's enough talk. I need to concentrate on getting us there."

I nodded and went back to the laptop.

_March 27,1998 _

_Wesker was here again. He said he needed to check our security protocols in the event of a biohazard emergency. I didn't want to but the arrogant little rat is a top researcher. It was a useless exercise! There will not be a biohazardous emergency! But it got him out of here so I humored him. The researchers think they have found a break in the virus that may hold the answers they were looking for. I'm going to busy for a while if it is as good as they hope._

_May 1,1998_

_It has been a long time. The experiments are progressing well. The Tyrant is particularly effective. He is in his test tube right now under heavy sedatives. We don't want to risk his escape. That would be catastrophic to the scientists, the experiments and of course the mansion. But we are all working around the clock so I must get back to work._

That was the end. It was quite sad really. The only reason it happened is because the scientists were over ambitious. I shook my head. This was so stupid. They should have been patient enough to get the rest needed. The more I found out about _how_ the mansion was infested the less sympathy I had for those who were the cause and than victims of it.

The journey to the Hospital was uneventful. But as we landed I saw something that made my blood run cold. The CEO of Umbrella was there. And he was waiting for us to land.


	7. Talk with the CEO

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is kinda short but its just a transition. I've been really busy lately. So it will probably be a while before I get chapter 8 up. Sorry.**

A thousand thoughts a second were running through my head. Why on earth was the CEO of Umbrella Corporation here? There had to be more to this than perhaps even Birkin knew. The CEO wouldn't show up to collect combat data. But what else could it be?

As Birkin landed the chopper I was shaking. He was here for me. He was going to kill me for interfering at the mansion.

"Ah! Birkin! It's so nice to see one of our top researchers." The CEO's voice was booming and yet oddly cold. "And Kenneth. I was very surprised to hear Birkin tell me that you would be coming with him. I thought you were going to die there."

My blood was boiling. _He was the reason I was sent there! And now he acts like he's happy to see me! _But I had to wonder. What was he doing here?

"Well Birkin. Did you get the data?"

"Yes sir. Kenny here helped out to. He made the process go much smoother than it would have. I suggest he be moved to a different project. Perhaps under me working on the G-Virus."

I took a second to marvel at Birkin. It seemed he knew just how to speak to the CEO to get what he wanted from him. I looked at the CEO and he looked thoughtful. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

"Alright. He can work with you. But I want you to personally keep an eye on him. He is a brilliant researcher I never doubted that but he is a little_ too_ independent to be completely trusted."

Birkin nodded and handed the CEO a briefcase.

"Excellent! I'll take this with me to France. It should help tremendously. Well Birkin, Kenneth." He said nodding to each of us. He turned on his heel and left with several bodyguards around him.

When he was out of sight, Birkin laughed.

"Thought you were going to faint on us Ken. Or throw up on him. Good thing you didn't."

I nodded and laughed. I had done it. I was on the G-virus project.

"Come on Ken. Let's go get started."


	8. The Accident and the Oath

The research had gone very well. We advanced by leaps and bounds with the G-Virus. I had been right. It was far superior to the T-Virus. At first Birkin had done what the CEO had said and kept an eye on me. But after a while he began to trust me. I noticed his inspections becoming more and more infrequent. And I also felt my hatred melt as I got to know him. He had a wife, Annette, whom I had met several times as she was also a researcher here. He also had a daughter, Sherry. I had never met Sherry, but I knew her to be around five or six.

As our success increased so did Birkin's paranoia. He began to encrypt his files more than usual and forced me to learn several passwords to access the data we had collected. He said he was certain that if Umbrella knew how far he had come in his research, that they would try to take it from him. I told him he was crazy. But he was persistent. Eventually I bet him that he was wrong. I told him if he was right, that I would do everything in my power to get revenge on Umbrella.

That seemed to pacify him. And there were no agents attacking, no covert operatives attempting to steal his life's work. But eventually that changed. One night I was arguing with the security guard. In order to ditch me, he left under the pretense of getting a soda. I sat stubbornly watching the monitors waiting for him to return. I saw a button hidden slightly. I was curious and pushed it. Instantly all the monitors switched to laboratory surveilance. I gasped in shock.

Birkin had been right! They were spying on us! I got up to tell him when I saw him in the lab. Several armed men were there. He seemed to be arguing with them. They moved and began firing at him. I flinched but stood firmly where I was, frozen by the horrible scene. I saw them take the samples of the T-Virus and G-Virus that we had been using to study. They left quickly and Annette rushed in. She seemed hysteric.

I saw her rush to get something. She left the room in a flash. Birkin reached inside his coat and injected himself with a sample of the G-Virus that he kept with him at all times. I seemed to come back to life. The men had left through the sewer system. The G-Virus in early stages reduced inhibitions. Which meant Birkin would go after them. If I could get to them soon enough we could save him.

I heard an inhuman roar from the corridor behind me. I felt a deep pang of fear. _He was behind me!_ I ran to the closest door and opened it. I threw myself in and hit the locking mechanism. As I stood and tried to catch my breath I heard thunderous footsteps in the hall I had just been in. Birkin ran past the door in a flash. I swore as I saw him. He had already mutated.

I opened the door as I heard the bio-hazzard warning. So it was apparent that Birkin was beyond help. I felt rage build inside me. Birkin had done a lot despite having me sent to the mansion. And I had a deal to uphold. Those men were going to pay for what they had done to Birkin. I heard an inhuman roar from down the hall so I took off down in its direction. I saw a door that had been ripped open and cautiously stepped through it. I heard men screaming and than gunfire erupted. I ran quickly before it stopped. I heard another scream and then silence.

I heard another roar and as I turned the corner I saw Birkin. He was riddled with holes but that didn't stop him. I saw several dead bodies, each having at least one slash. I walked slowly towards Birkin when I heard a crunch. I looked down and saw several broken vials of the Viruses. I blanched. Rats were already sniffing the viruses. The city stood no chance. There was no way to control the outbreak. Birkin turned and looked at me and I saw a small glimmer of recognition.

"Ken..."His voice was deep and slow. He seemed normal for a second.

"Don't worry Birkin. I know that we can get them back. But I have to leave for now. The rats. They are going to pass the Viruses into the town." Birkin nodded and than roared. When he looked at me, though he physically looked the same, he had lost all familiarity. Birkin was dead. This instinctive abomination was all that was left. I ran and he left, searching for an unown prey.

I knew only one thing. Umbrella was going to pay for this. Now all I required was a plan.


	9. The Escape Fails

**Another short one I know but hey what can I say? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**  
**I ran back to the lab. With Birkin gone, I had no reason to stay. I had to destroy our data here and than gather some things. I took a disc out of my pocket and put it in the computer. I began to download the data we had collected, as a plan formulated in my head. This data would put me ahead of Umbrella. Soon all of the data had been copied. I took my disc out and began to enter a code for self destruction. I saw the alarm flash on screens all over the lab.

I grabbed my disc and left the lab quickly, running through the halls. As I left the facility I felt the floor vibrate from the explosions. I was outside. I ran to my car and left, driving just above the speed limit. Breaking the law would only cause complications at the moment. And complications could stick me in another situation like the mansion. But this time Birkin wasn't there to save me. I shook my head. I arrived at a small out of the way hotel. I left my car running and ran into my room. I pulled my few belongings and clothes and stuffed them in the suitcase I had under my bed in case of emergencies.

I ran back outside when I stopped. Several men in business suits were standing between my car and I. I scowled. This was yet another unneeded complication.

"Leaving so soon Kenneth? Why the sudden rush?" The one closest to me said. He had a slight bulge in his jacket that I felt sure was a gun.

"Well I just heard that a friend died. I have some affairs that I have to see to now. So if you'll excuse me.." I tried to walk to my car but they cut me off.

"Please Kenneth. Your lie was pathetic."

I felt rage bubble inside me.

"One thing I pride myself on is the fact that I have never lied."

"Oh really? Than what is the name of this friend? And what are the affairs you have to see to?"

I saw a hulking figure coming towards us slowly. I realized instantly it was Birkin. I stepped back slightly, preparing to run.

"Well my friend's name was William Birkin and I have to avenge his death. But first he is going to help me leave." As I finished my comment Birkin roared. I sprinted back to the room as one of the men drew his gun. I heard three shots and I fell to the ground in agony. I was going to die, I knew that much. But I could hear the men screaming as Birkin attacked them. I slipped unwillingly into unconsciousness.


	10. The New Mission

**Hey guys. Chapter ten! The big one oh! Double digits!(I just watched Madagascar) So anyways. Yeah. We're almost completely away from the games. evil laugh than my madness descends. But until than...a little transition. its really short so don't worry.  
**

I woke up to blindgly white walls. I flinched when I opened my eyes, closing them tightly almost instantly. I groaned and tried to roll over to find myself strapped tightly to the bed. I opened my eyes again, slower this time, letting them adjust to the light. What I saw froze my blood. There were several dead men around the room, all of them clearly infected. They seemed dormant but if I didn't get out of here soon...

I began flexing, testing the strength of the bonds.

"Don't waste your time, Ken. Those aren't going to let you out." I flinched at the voice. It was at the head of my bed, and the restraints prevented my view. But the female voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Now. I want you to help me."

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk.

"Ken. It's Annette. Now I'm going to let you out. Don't try to attack. Only my voice will open the room and these carriers will wake up soon hungry for meat." She quickly worked on my bonds and I was soon free to sit up. My legs were simply left restrained. I turned to face her as she stepped back.

"Now. William is loose in Raccoon City. He's after Sherry. I'm going to take care of that problem myself. You need to take these files here and go to Washington D.C. There will be a woman named Jennifer King. Now when you get there give her this," she held up a computer disk. "Than do whatever you want. Can you do that?" I nodded. She took a locket out of her jacket pocket and pressed it into my hand.

"For your troubles." She left quickly, unstrapping my feet and hurrying out through the door. It was left slightly open presumably so I could leave to. I popped the locket open and saw two small vials. I recognized them at once. It was the T and G virus. I began to formulate a plan to help Annette and keep my promise to Birkin. And they hinged on these samples.


	11. The Hospital and the Nurse

**Okay guys I know that the last chapter was kind of short but in my defense, it looked a LOT bigger in my document manager. So I'm going to try to make this one longer. Here's hoping!**

I closed the locket as I went over my plans. It was for sure going to work. The last plans I had made worked didn't they? I got off the bed and hobbled to the door. My legs were stiff from disuse so it was slow going. I made sure to shut the door behind me. I was going to have enough problems getting out of this hospital. Might as well get as many zombies as I could out of the way.

I paced in the hall to stretch out my legs before I set off again. My footsteps echoed as I walked. I cursed to myself at the noise and slipped my shoes off. The floor was ice cold as my feet hit. I began walking again and oddly my footsteps still echoed. I stopped and so did the steps. But it wasn't an echo. _Someone was following me. _

I began to panic thinking it was a zombie when the logical part of my brain took over. It couldn't be a zombie. The footsteps were sure, not awkward like all of the others I had seen. And they were deliberately walking when I was. A zombie wasn't smart enough to try and mask its footsteps in mine. I began walking again and sure enough, a pitter patter of shoes on tile followed. I walked around a corner and then whipped around. A young nurse walked by.

I gasped when I saw her. She was coated in blood, though whether it was hers or not I couldn't tell. She had a panicked look in her eye that was only slightly covered with relief. I knew she had to be glad to see I wasn't going to attack her. It must have confirmed her belief that I wasn't a zombie.

"Oh thank heavens! You're the first person I've found who wasn't a zombie. Do you think we can get out of here alive?"

"Of course we can. Come on. Stick close to me and we'll get out of here." I began to walk with my shoes replaced. I talked to her as I walked, wanting to ignore the scene around me. Her name was Cherryl McNeal and she had family in Virginia.

"If I get out of this hell hole alive," she said, "then that's where I'll go. Would you want to come with me?" she asked. Her voice had a shy edge to it. I shook my head slightly in disbelief. She was hitting on me! We were in the most dangerous place in the state right now and she was hitting on me.

"Well I _do _have to go to Washington D.C. I suppose I could come with you and then go from there." I said. She smiled at me as we continued to navigate the halls. She had a beautiful smile. Maybe she would come to Washington with me and-

_No! I can't let myself get attached to her! I have to get revenge for Birkin. Just get some space. That's all._

With that thought I focused intently on the grisly surroundings. There was blood everywhere, yet strangely not a body in sight. I kept walking when I noticed a glint on the floor to my left. I bent over and looked to find a small key. It had the letters M.D on it. I had no idea what M. D could stand for but it still couldn't hurt to have it. I pocketed it and blanched. There were slash marks on the walls and ceilings. I quickly grabbed Cherryl and sprinted. We burst into the lobby and ran into several figures in black.

Cherryl screamed when she saw them but I grinned slightly. They all turned their guns on Cherryl and I as she screamed. I placed my hand over her mouth and tried to calm her down. She was very near hysterics.

"It's all right. These are the good guys. As long as we haven't been infected they'll evacuate us."

One of the men nodded and took of his mirrored helmet. He was smiling encouragingly at her and the men all lowered their guns. She calmed down slightly but began hyperventilating when the man came to check us for infection. I fought for a moment with myself before I snatched her hand in mine. She calmed down slightly and looked at me. I smiled brightly to her and the man quickly inspected her. He soon gave her the all clear. I released her hand and stood so they could inspect me. They took the locket before hand thankfully and I was given the all clear as well.

I shivered slightly as I sat down. I had enjoyed holding Cherryl's hand. I had clearly fallen for her despite my self warnings. I reached out tentatively to grab her hand and she nudged it slowly in my direction. I grinned idiotically and wove my fingers through hers.

"Okay you two. We can get you a flight to Virginia where miss McNeal can see her family. Then we can get you to Washington if you so desire. But we are supposed to make sure you don't talk. So A million dollars split between you in exchange for silence." he said. I nodded quickly. There were much worse ways to be kept silent. Besides they were paying for my way to Washington.


	12. The Airlift

**Hey guys. This one's going to be even longer then the last. At least I hope. I suppose that I should reiterate now so I can't get into trouble later. Resident Evil is not mine. I just twist it. With that here's chapter 12.**

**  
**The men quickly sent for a helicopter. They were going to airlift us to the nearest airport and then we were going to be sent first class to Richmond. I thanked them and they shrugged it off. They were being paid to evacuate survivors, the money was the only reason they did it. But I was still thankful towards them.

They formed a sort of ring around us after that. They seemed determined to see us to safety. I wondered why and then came up with a probable solution. They were paid for the number of civilians they saved. We were just a way to squeeze more money out. I didn't care. Either way we were being helped and I wasn't about to bite the hand so to speak. The men seemed unwilling to talk anymore so I moved myself closer to Cherryl and we began to talk. I found out more about her. Her life's dream was to be a nurse,

"Only now,"she said jokingly, "I might want to find a new dream." I laughed at that and then stopped. How long had it been since I had laughed? This woman whom I barely knew was affecting me in ways I would have never thought possible. We went back to talking. Eventually she came up with the idea to play a question game. One person asks a question and then the other answers. Then they switch roles. She asked me what I did and I told her that I was an employee of Umbrella Corp. She didn't seem fazed by this piece of information. I guess she didn't know what had caused the outbreak.

The questions were all silly and mainly targeted at getting our minds off of our current situation. I was in the middle of asking what's the farthest she's ever gotten with a boyfriend when I stopped. I could faintly hear the _thwoc thwoc thwoc _of a helicopter. I stood up stiffly and was surprised to see that we had been here for a few hours. It felt like it had been mere minutes. I shook my head and helped her to her feet. She smiled shyly and kissed my cheek in thanks.

I stood there shocked. She kissed me! I shook my head and my mind seemed to clear a little. We were quickly escorted outside and I was surprised to see not one but two helicopters. One landed and this is the one that we were hurried to get to. When we got there, the pilot slid open the door. We were thrown mercilessly in and the door was quickly shut.

Something was wrong. They had been too hurried to get us into safety. I looked out the window and saw a group of zombies heading towards us. The men began to fire their weapons into the seething mass. I could see from here that they didn't know to aim for the heads. I motioned the pilot to let me use his radio. He handed it back to me.

"You have to shoot for their heads!" I shouted into it. The leader of the mercenaries looked at his radio and then us in surprise then he nodded once to show he understood. He shouted to his men, and the firing stopped. He was apparently passing on my message. Then they took aim again and began firing. Only this time the zombies were falling and staying down.

The Leader ran out of bullets and motioned for us to take off. He pulled an extra magazine out of his vest and clicked it into the gun as we took off. The second helicopter flew off to our left. The pilot turned the helicopter and followed them. I saw a tiny flash at the top of one of the buildings. Something began to beep on the consol. The pilot looked at it worriedly and then pulled back from the chopper in front of us. I saw a missile hit the helicopter. It exploded and fell to the ground. Luckily it had missed the mercenaries and landed on the zombie hoard. I turned to where I had seen the flash and blanched.

Nemesis! The name rung clear as a bell in my mind. I vaguely remembered details about the Nemesis Program. It was supposed to be a superior fighting force to the Tyrant. I saw a rocket launcher in his hands and began praying that he didn't have any more ammunition for it, or if he did, that we could be out of range before he reloaded. The pilot sped the chopper away. I saw another flash and there was more beeping. The pilot dropped the chopper and I saw the missile fly over us. I shuddered, but soon we had left Raccoon City far behind.

Cherryl was crying and shaking. I leaned over and pulled her gently to me, trying to calm her. She finally stopped shaking and I realized she had fallen asleep. Her head was resting gently on my shoulder. I tilted back gently and laid my head on top of hers. I realized now that I cared for her more than I had cared for anything else in my life. I felt content around her. Perhaps when I finished this, I could come back for her. But that was something to deal with later. Right now, I just focused on her. Her gentle rythmic breat, her heartbeat, which I could faintly hear, and her auburn hair, falling in wisps across her face. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a calm sleep.


	13. Close Call

**Chpater 13. It's unlucky. so I'm going to get it done and overwith now. Please leave reviews.**

I was awakened abruptly by someone shaking me. The shaking became more frantic and I could hear someone whispering my name. I groaned and opened my eyes groggily. I looked up and saw that Cherryl was the one shaking me. She looked panicked about something. I sat up and yawned.

"What's the matter Cherryl?" I said. I stifled a yawn and looked at her. She seemed to be trying to find the words. I noticed that the chopper had stopped flying. I looked in the cockpit and saw it was empty. There was shattered glass. I quickly pulled my head into the back and spoke in an urgent whisper to Cherryl."Stay here." She nodded dumbly, the terror evident. I stepped back into the cock pit and started looking around. There was no blood and no glass on the floor. So whatever had happened to the pilot had not broken in through the glass. It had broken out.

I searched the cockpit and found a shotgun, a box of shells and a backpack. I loaded the shells into the pack and took the backpack and the shotgun. I stepped back with Cherryl.

"Alright. I don't know where we are but we have to get out of the area. Something's gotten the pilot."

"No. Nothing got him. He did that." she said. " He just saw some men coming at him. He started freaking out and screaming. Then he just punched his way out of the glass. They shot him and took his body away."

"That's odd. Why didn't they search the chopper?"

"I don't know. What should we do?"

"Well. First I think we should-"

_"Attention! Attention! Survivors in the chopper."_ The radio was vibrating slightly. I picked it up and listened. "_This is the U.B.C.S. If their are any infected on board the helicopter please leave them. For those who are not infected, please exit the helicopter quickly. When you are out, lie on the ground with your hands on your head." _I turned to look at Cherryl. She was afraid. I sighed and set the backpack and gun aside.

"Well. It's the U.B.C.S." I said. I was trying to think whether or not we should obey. Her voice interupted my reverie.

"What is the U.B.C.S?" She asked. Her voice quivered. I moved to her and held her gently making up my mind.

"The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Come on. I know what we're going to do." I let her go and then grasped her hand. She smiled slightly and I hit the switch on the radion.

"U.B.C.S. This is Kenneth. There are no infected. There are only two of us. We'll be out in a minute. I have my girlfriend with me so could you please be gentle?"

_"Sure thing. Here's a token of trust. Look out the cockpit. See those two guys?" _

I looked out. There were indeed two men standing by a door fifty feet away.

"Yeah I see them. What about them?"

_"Those guys are gonna check you over, make sure you aren't infected. If you pass, then we'll send you off. If you fail then just think of the pilot."_ he said

"Ok. We're on our way out." I said. I squeezed Cherryl's hand and led her off the helicopter. The two men came at us and began doing a search. Thankfully these two also ignored the locket. We passed quickly and were shuttled into a surveillance room.

"Ok. We got a call from the commander in Raccoon city. He said that you two were heading for Florida."

"Really? He told us he was going to send us to Virginia and then to Washington D.C." I said. I was slightly confused. Why would he have said we were going to Florida.

"That he did. We just wanted to be sure you two were the ones he told us about. Alright here you go. One way to Richmond and then a round trip from there to DC. Come on. We'll take you to the airport." We stepped through a different door then the one we came through. We walked for a minute before an alarm started blaring.

_"Biohazard detected on level one. Lockdown initiated. All personell head to the safe rooms. Repeat Biohazard detected. All personell head to the safe rooms."_

"What level are we on?" I asked the leader quickly. He seemed shaken. "What level!" I shouted.

"We're on level one!" He shouted. I blanched and Cherryl screamed. I looked around for a moment trying to locate the safe rooms.

"Where are the safe rooms?" The man pointed shakily at the main lab. I opened the door and forced everyone in. I sealed the door behind us. I looked around the room and noticed a computer. I sat myself in front of it. It required a password for most fuctions. One of the icons was flashing though. I clicked on it. A memo popped up.

RELEASE P-EPSILON GAS? Y/N?

I clicked on yes. I heard a hiss out in the hall and assumed that was the gas being released.

_"Biohazard has been maintained. Lockdown will be deactivated."_

We stepped out in the hall and walked quickly to the exit.

"Alright! The Airport is that way," the man said pointing. " Have a nice flight." he said. He shoved us out onto the road and slammed the door.

"That man was absolutely rude." Cherryl said, matter of factly.


	14. Flight To Richmond

**Hey I have 2 people who want to read my story now! Baby steps. Soon I'll have more. But until that happy time here is Chapter 14**

That was the last zombie incident I had in that town. The plane left a half hour after we were roughly thrown out the door. Cherryl and I found seats next to each other. We were silent until take off. I looked around to see who sat by us and was surprised to see no one in the general vicinity. I shrugged and straightened in my seat.**  
**

"So some adventure huh?" I said. She shook her head and then grinned.

"Who needs a horror movie when you have something like that?" She said. She still seemed scared so I gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled at the gesture.

"Besides. That was almost calm compared to what I'd been through before it. Here let me show you." I said. She seemed curious and nodded. I reached above and took my bag out. I turned on my laptop and showed her the video files that I had saved from the lab and the Mansion. She shook as she looked at them. Finally she finished and handed it back to me.

"Wow." She said softly. "How did you get out of that alive?"

"Luck mainly.But I'm really good at solving problems. That's how I got out of the mansion."

And without meaning to do it, I told her everything. I told her about how I escaped the mansion, I told her what Birkin and I were working on. I even showed her the samples of both Viruses that I had. She flinched when I showed them and begged me to put it away.

"So that's why you're going to Washington?" She asked finally. I looked at her and saw she was crying._ Dammit! This is exactly why I didn't want to fall for her!_

I nodded and she looked off into space, considering something.

"I'm coming with you." She announced at last. I looked at her flabbergasted.

"You - uh you want to-" I stammered.

"That's right. I'm going to come with you. I don't know a lot about chemicals or anything but I _am _a nurse. I could help you." I thought frantically. I wasn't going to let her get involved in this. I couldn't stand anything happening to her.

"I appreciate the offer but-"

"Offer?" She laughed. "Nice try. That was a command."

"And what if I don't agree with the command?" I said. She grinned devilishly at me and grabbed my crotch. I jumped a little and she removed her hand still grinning.

"I think I can persuade you Kenny." she said. I felt light headed. I wasn't going to be able to tell her no. Not if she kept doing that. Sure enough she reached her hand over and started rubbing me through my pants. I groaned slightly and grabbed her hand.

"Not now. You can come. Just not now." I said. She laughed at me and kissed me.

"I knew I could convince you to see my point of view." She said. I shook my head. Then I got an idea. I looked to be absolutely sure no one was near us and then I grabbed both of her hands. She giggled and we fought for a few minutes until I had a firm grip on both her hands. I took my free hand and dropped it down between her legs. She moaned softly.

"You aren't the only one who can be persuasive." I whispered to her. She ignored my whisper and pushed her hips a little. I let her go and sat up straight.

"But like I said. Not here." I grinned. She looked severely disappointed. I laughed at her look and leaned over to kiss her.

"Soon. When we land. I promise." She seemed to accept that answer and leaned to lay her head on my shoulder. I shook my head slightly and set my head down on top of hers. I could hear her breathing. I felt a flash of anger at myself.

Despite all of my warnings to myself, despite what I knew would happen, I had fallen for her. And she had 'persuaded' me to allow her to come. I wasn't going to go back on what I told her. But I would try to convince her not to come with me. I just hoped I would be succesful.

But still there were perks to letting her come with me. I looked at her in a whole new light after that. She wasn't just the nurse I had found and fallen for. She was beautiful. It took all my self control to stop myself from taking her just now. I shook my head to clear it. There would be time for that later.

I kissed her forehead and then drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't a calm sleep. I was plagued with nightmares. I saw Birkin being shot again. He appeared, bloody and white eyed in front of me.

" YOU SWORE TO AVENGE ME!" his voice thundered. I saw him start to mutate before my eyes. "LIVE TO YOUR PROMISE!"

Birkin vanished and was replaced by Cherryl. I tried to call out to her but I couldn't. I found I couldn't move. I saw zombies coming at her. I tried to warn her, to help her, to do anything. I failed. I found myself helpless. The zombies overtook her. I heard her scream. She called my name. And then she was silent. The zombies vanished and I saw her corpse. I screamed and-

Felt myself being shaken awake.

"Kenny. Come on." Cherryl! I opened my eyes and saw her. The dream was flowing out of my head. In minutes it lay forgotten.

"We're landing. Get your bag." I nodded and picked my bag out of the isle. I felt the bumps as we landed. Cherryl took my hand and we got off the plane together. She ran to a pay phone to call her parents and arrange a meeting for us. While I waited two men in business suits came up to me.

"Hello sir. Here's your tickets to Washington. They leave next wednesday." And with that they were gone. Cherryl came back up and hugged me.

"They'll be here to pick us up in an hour." She said.


End file.
